


First Kiss First Date

by Max_Tale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, date, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[BxB] [Fluff] [Hurt/Comfort (Kind of)]</p><p>It was a date, In a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss First Date

Kise was in a very happy mood. Why? Because today he was going to go on a date. Who could he might've been going on a date with? Of course, That was his boyfriend-- Kuroko Tetsuya! Being madly in love with the phantom player, Kise would walk by his school to give his hello's to the Seirin basketball team (However, Everyone knew he was coming just to get a glimpse of Kuroko) and maybe he may have sneaked a peek on Kuroko showering in the public bathrooms (And drooled of how pale and sexy his body was-- In Kise terms of course). But! After a few lengthy conversations and laughing (and seeing Kuroko's cute doe eyes), They both concluded they liked each other. Okay, It wasn't really as innocent as it sounded (It wasn't like Kise confessed his love with forced kisses and hugs-- _Totally_ not). Still, They recently started dating and now they were going on a date-- To the amusement park.

It was like any girls dream to go on a beautiful date with the person you desired. Only-- Kuroko wasn't very keen on such stuff and that happened only in manga. Still, He brought a picnic basket, A camera, and he had even took two matching shirts, One for him and the other with the perfect size (Do not ask him how he knew Kuroko's shirt size) for his dear azure eyed boyfriend. He looked out the window of the classroom he was in and daydreamed of what you could already guess-- Kuroko.

\---

"Hey Kuroko! Do you want to go to Maji Burger after school?" a particular red head with unique looking eyebrows asked his best friend. The ladder looked up from  his book and back to reading the said item before replying "No thank you Kagami kun. I am busy today."

Surprised at the sudden decline of a request, He sighed in frustration to have the thought of what his shadow might be doing after school. "You!" He pointed out. "Me." Kuroko said afterwards and waited for his light to continue. "Are you going on a date with Kise?" Kagami asked with narrowing eyes pointed at the blue haired male. "Yes I am." Replied the bookworm. "He's a crybaby." Kagami interjected. Kuroko rolled his eyes quietly. "You're just bad with people like him, Respectively." He retorted. "What?! No I'm not." He then thought for a moment before silently subjecting to agreeing with the statement.

"Just, Next time, We should hangout." Was all he said. Kuroko smiled. "Definitely."

\---

Kise held a picnic basket in one hand and his phone in another. It was Saturday and they both agreed to meet at 1:00 pm. But being the overexcited person he was, He came half an hour early. Looking around eagerly, He realized Kuroko wouldn't come early until the mentioned time. So he sat back on the bench and viewed the crowds of people walking by. Occasionally, He would be asked for a picture together or autograph, But thankfully, There weren't too many people to notice him as they were busy with their partners. Kise felt a tang bit jealous at the people who were openly holding hands and giving kisses. He wanted to do that to Kuroko. Give him a hug. Perhaps a kiss. Snuggle in the bed. And then when both parties were heated up.

They would have--

"Hello Kise kun." a familiar voice said to the blonde man's right. The model's head jerked upwards and immediately brightened with rejoice. "Kurokocchi!!" He happily chanted and hugged the small boy. Of course, Even though they were dating, He wasn't sure if his boyfriend would be okay about him being called by his first name. Kuroko, As if reading his mind, smiled at the blonde. "Where should we go... Ryouta?"

His chest quickened and he was about to explode with happiness. His cheeks puffed and he grinned so handsomely, It took effect on even the usual straight faced phantom player. He blushed, But only a tiny bit. Unfortunately, Kise had memorized the cute sight and squeezed his hold on him.

"L-Let's go." Kuroko said and went ahead of his boyfriend.

The ladder grinned and caught up in no time of the rather slow phantom.

"So what ride do you want to go on?" Kise asked as he looked at unbelievably fast roller coasters and food stands. That was when he noticed a hoard of girls chatting behind him and giggling. "Wow, He's so hot!" and "Oh my god! It's Kise kun!"

Maybe he should have put a mask on to better hide his identity. Kuroko noticed the crowd of woman and pointed at some random stand. A shooting stand where if you shoot the target, You get a stuffed animal or a box of chocolates. The taller boyfriend nodded and ordered a gun. "Don't worry Kurokocchi! I'll get you the biggest stuffed animal!" He said with a determined smile. The azure eyed shadow, Surprised at the sudden confidence but smiled non the less.

"Is that so?" He said nonchalantly.

But when Kise pulled the trigger and it hit the smallest target on point, The crowd of girls screamed in amazement and pushed the shadow out of the way as they probably didn't notice he was even there. Kuroko fell on the floor, Bruising his elbows and checking on one of them to receive a purple ache and the other, Bleeding. Looking around, He couldn't find Kise and he sighed as what would happen if those crazed girls ripped at Kise's clothes of something. Standing up, He walked around to find his boyfriend and grasping his bleeding elbow. It was starting to hurt. A lot.

A certain blonde model panicked as he was running away from several women. Oh god! Where was his beloved Kurokocchi? Luckily, He stopped by an alleyway and immediately hid there as the women passed by him, With the thinking that he went ahead. With relief, Kise looked around to see no spying girls and ran back to the spot where he last saw Kuroko. "Excuse me!" A voice called out to the bubbly blonde. He turned his head to be surprised by a cute dog plush that seriously looked like Nigou for some odd reason. "You forgot your prize! Women love stuffed animals, Give it to your girlfriend." A middle aged women smiled and waved goodbye to tend to her stall again. The model looked at the plush and smiled. Kuroko would like this.

Kuroko looked to see a ferris wheel in front of him. Since when did he stop here? His arm was numb and he looked around to find no Kise around. The azure eyed boy felt an ache spreading in his chest as his panic rose sharply. What if he didn't find him? How would he go home? He rode a bus and didn't know his way back. What if Kise was attacked by some rabid dog. Kuroko chuckled quietly to himself. Look at him-- Worrying about his boyfriend when he himself were injured. He wouldn't tell Kise how much he actually secretly loved him more than anything. Because he wouldn't be able to take it. So when the model asked to go on a date-- He was just so incredibly happy and so incredibly excited. Now look at him.

"Kurokocchi!" a voice almost screaming and a hug from behind. "Where were you?! Oh god. I was so worried--" It was Kise and when his eyes scanned across Kuroko's bleeding elbow, His voice hitched and his eyes widened while gently grasping his boyfriends arm. "Wha.. What...!?" He asked. Kuroko stood up and smiled grimly. "It's just a small cut. Come on, Let's go on the ferris wheel." The blue haired phantom pointed at the said amusement building. Kise felt horrible inside. "But! Kurokocchi!" He argued but stopped and stood up quietly, Complying.

\---

It was quiet. Too quiet. The blonde nervously glanced upwards to view his boyfriend looking dully outside. He opened his mouth to say something. He wanted to say something. Anything. But instead, Only air exhaled from his lips and he slouched on the seat. Kuroko looked at Kise whom was looking pretty tense and thought of a topic to talk about. "We didn't get to eat anything in the picnic basket." He murmured loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. Kise immediately jolted in surprise that the azure eyed male remembered such a thing. Even he forgot about it. Looking down at his right, He viewed the unopened basket that sat neatly.

But silence took over again and none of them knew what to talk about next. Kise, Thinking for a moment opened his mouth again and finally started conversation. "Kurokocchi.. I.. I'm sorry.." He said. The model thought he was imagining it when he saw the flash of hurt across Kuroko's face but it disappeared as quickly as it did appear. Kuroko stood up and stat on the other side of the picnic basket and forced a smile to Kise. "Let's eat. I'm hungry--"  
"Kurokocchi!" Kise said again and put both hands on his shoulders. "I... Please tell me how you are feeling right now!" He said. He knew it. He hadn't broken into Kuroko's wall. And it seemed like the phantom was letting up. But.. He wanted to try. Try to break in and see what is going through the blue haired male's head. And then tears were sliding down the smaller boy's face. He was so fragile and so small. "I'm sorry Kise." He mumbled, Turning his head away. Caught off guard, Kise pinned the smaller boy down, Hugging him on the process. The picnic basket fell on the floor with the gracefulness of landing upright. The phantom's eyes widened and he froze in shock. "Kurokocchi, I really really like you. No, I love you. So much.. So please. Open up to me. Please." He comforted Kuroko and finally. Finally, The smaller male began returning the hug and crying. He didn't have any serious reason. He just wanted to, Vent it all out.

\---

Kuroko and Kise held hands as they were walking home. Stopping at the azure eyed male's house, The said male turned to face his boyfriend and smiled at him. Kise hugged the smaller boy. "I'm going now, Bye Kurokocchi!" He said, Turning, He was about to leave when. "I thought I told you to call me Tetsuya." Kuroko said and stood on his toes, planting a small kiss on the blonde boy's lips. It was light and feathery but noticeable for Kise to explode in red. "Bye _Ryouta_." Kuroko winked flirtatiously at his boyfriend and went inside his house.

Kise put a hand to his lips and felt like the happiest man in the universe.


End file.
